Different: A Sith Assassin's Journey
by ExspesRomantica
Summary: Leilah Renaad is a new Sith Acolyte who has sworn on her dead mother's body that she will be different then the rest of the Sith. Will she be able to even become Sith? Can she overcome her kind heart to become a manifestation of cruelty? Rated T for slight language, possible lemon, and just to be on the really safe side.
1. Prologue

Ok, so this is my first ever fiction and I'm totally new at this, so reviews would be much appreciated!

May contain spoilers for the Sith Inquisitor Storyline in SW:TOR in later chapters.

* * *

Prologue

I watched my mother die at the hands of a Sith.

It was the start of my hatred and the ending of my innocence. After that, my whole world was violently snatched from beneath me.

We didn't have much, being enslaved to a filthy Hutt on Nar Shaddah. The rest of our family was dead so all we had was each other and our lives and we were lucky to have that.

My mother was beautiful. She had these gentle eyes that were filled with such bright blue enthusiasm, she was always kind and strong, despite the repulsive circumstances she was forced to endure. I remember her dark raven hair and how it flowed elegantly down her back. I remember her carefree smile looking out of place on her worn and dirty face. Unfortunately, the thing I remember most about my mother was her death.

I was young, maybe 5 or 6, and I was curious. Too damn curious. As my mother was entertaining a Sith Lord, I snuck to his bag and found his lightsaber. I had never seen one before and didn't know the consequences of angering a Sith. The saber was in my tiny hands when he threw me to the ground with the Force and raised his weapon to strike me, only to come down upon my sheltering mother. I don't remember if I screamed or not.

The Sith just left without a word. I lay in my mother's frigid arms, begging her to come back to me, telling her I was sorry. I was so very sorry.

The next thing I knew, I was being tested for midi-chlorians at the request of that Sith and it was revealed that I was force sensitive. I was taken to Korriban to be trained but when I arrived, I was not accepted into the Sith Academy. Slavery had apparently disqualified me. If I had been more strongly attuned with the force, they may have reconsidered, but until such a time came about, I was to be a slave to the Empire. I was kept trapped on that wretched excuse for a planet for 15 years. At first I worked in the haunting tombs of the Dark Lords, most of the time it was as bait so the soldiers could hunt the demonic beasts that roamed the tombs. The worst part was the nightmares that followed.

When I came of age, I was sent to work as an entertainer in a cantina to dance for Acolytes, off-duty Imperials, Sith Lords, and whoever else was bone-headed enough to come to Korriban. Degrading work to say the least but better than being in those satanic tombs. Every night, I would sit in the cramped room I shared with 4 other slaves and I would meditate and try to somehow connect with the Living Force. I grew strong.

Finally, one day I was strong enough. I was taken to the Academy and my training was about to begin. I was going to be powerful for once in my life. I was going to be Sith. And I swore on my mother's cold corpse, that I would be better than all the rest of those monsters.

My name is Leilah Renaad, and I am a Sith.

* * *

(Cue Star Wars Theme) :)

Again, this is my first ever fiction and I'm a total noob at it so please, leave a review telling me what you thought!

If I get a good feeling about this, I will continue!

Thanks for reading!


	2. New Beginnings

Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope that you guys continue to like it!

So this scene starts out right where the Sith Inquisitor storyline begins, so spoilers begin now.

I hope you enjoy!

New Beginnings

The Sith Academy radiated malevolence.

It's looming spire and somber appearance gave off a hostile and silent growl that reverberated in the chilly surrounding air. Even from 50 meters away in a transport, the evil was palpable.

The carrier landed and the passengers were let out. I stayed mostly in the back, prefering to observe than be observed. There were a couple of burly men who led the way out of the transport. Two of them looked to be brothers. Then there was a girl.

She was thin and moved lithely, like she was afraid to step in the wrong spot. She was obviously uncomfortable in her situation and was constantly looking around her in a paranoid fashion, though she attempted to hide it by being friendly and open.

As they began to amble through the entrance, I looked up at the ominous structure before me and took it all in for a moment. I finally made it here. I was going to be a Sith. I was going to be strong. And it would be worth it.

A rude idiot in a black cloak shook me from my reveling. He shoved past me impatiently, like I was a bug whose existence he didn't care to acknowledge. I glared at his back as he kept striding. I had just caught a glimpse of him, but it only took that for me to realize that he was a pureblood Sith. I had a flicker of self-doubt when I saw him and I wondered if I would be strong enough to defeat him. I shook that thought out of my head immeadiatly. Of course I would beat him, I had to beat him. After bringing myself back to reality I took a deep breath. Finally, I stode into the academy with my head held high.

"Ah, the last one to arrive is finally here. I hope you don't think you're special just because of your new freedom. Understand that no matter what happens here or anywhere else in this universe, you'll always be a filthy _slave_." The overseer called Harkun spat the word with condescending emphasis. I held my tounge and crossed my arms defiantly. "Lord Zash has tasked me with finding one among you worthy to be her apprentice. And I indend to do so."

"Do you intend to do so before we all die of old age?" I countered, enjoying not having to fear beatings for speaking my mind.

"When I'm through with you, you'll wish you had died. Now, the rest of you guttertrash know your first trial, get going while I bring our latecomer up to speed." As she passed, the paranoid girl from the transport tried to reassure me,

"Don't worry, he can't kill all of us." She didn't sound sure of it herself.

"How about this, you hold him, and I'll punch." Her eyes flickered with surprise,

"I guess you can handle yourself." I gave her a comforting smile and she followed the others to their trial.

"Your task is to find a lunatic called Spindrall in the cave of Ajunta Pall. He's a madman but Zash sees him as some kind of prophet. There, he will test you." Harkun said menacingly.

"Sounds like fun." I taunted with a grin.

"Don't keep him waiting, _slave_." Everytime he used the word, it grated on my ears like the sound of a Trandoshan's roar. As he walked off, I couldn't help but send a raspberry of defiance at his back.

I began to make my way out of the academy, towards the tombs that I knew so well. I was dreading my return to those places of misery, but I had no choice if I was to be Sith. Plus, it would feel good to finally hunt the beasts inside there instead of always being hunted. It would be sweet revenge. I drew my vibroblade and tested the weight of it in my hand. It felt wicked. It felt unnatural. It felt powerful. I craved more of this power.

So I set out for the tombs.

I know it's very short but I'm not a fast writer! I hope to update more often with shorter pieces than longer pieces that take three or four days. (However, if you guys prefer that way, let me know in a review!)

I am looking to improve my work so leave a criticism or advice in a review, let me know what you thought! :)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Monsters

Hi guys! First of I want to thank you all for all the support!

I know it's been a couple of days since I updated and I apologize for that, I've been kinda busy and I'm not that good at writing quickly…

So I've played through the SI story on Korriban, and I thought I'd switch some things up, so it's not exactly like the gameplay.

Ok here it is, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Monsters"

A shrieking tuk'ata lay before me, making one final roar before falling limp.

I've killed so many that I lost count.

I grimaced at the repulsive smell that followed after the tuk'ata blood met air and I rushed on. I was in the tomb of Ajunta Pall searching for a lunatic. Of course, this man was in the farthest edge of the tunnels where the darkest and largest beasts hunted. Well, I suppose it makes sense, where else might one fight a lunatic?

The tombs were musty, intimidating, and overall just threatened eminent death. The walls blended into oblivion, leaving your overactive imagination to fill in the blanks. However, I knew all the tunnels by heart, having memorized them all by necessity as a slave. When you need an escape route, it's important to know EVERY path and where it ends.

I remember a time when another twilek slave and I were running from an eight-legged monster and I had found a hidden exit. I called out to him but before he could get to me, the creature blocked his way. I could do nothing more for him. I heard his terrible screams before I covered my ears to block out the sounds of torn flesh and bone. I was 10 years old then and that scene still haunts my nightmares today. Except, in my subconscious, the boy escapes and I'm the prey.

Finally, I reach a separate cave and I know that I've arrived by the acolytes I see attacking training dummies and an old man meditating at the end of the cave. I enter the cave while keeping my eyes on the acolytes, I didn't exactly survive in the caves this long by trusting those around me. I ascended the decrepit stairs as the man rose to meet me.

"You must be the new acolyte I heard about. The trail of blood you've marked through the tombs heralded your incoming presence." The man's voice trembled with age and his tone implied that he was amused by something obscure. He wheezed when he took a breath and his bloodshot eyes refused to blink. Somehow it was hard to believe that this tired old man was a powerful Sith Lord.

"You are Spindrall, correct?" I asked skeptically. He cackled at my response. "I am. I have been tasked by Lord Zash with testing you. I've seen how strong you are against mindless animals. Let's see how strong you are against Sith. I'm sure my acolytes will enjoy this." More cackling followed. The echoes of his laughter rumbled through the cave like thunder and my eyes narrowed in realization of my test. I drew my vibrosword and spun to deflect a vicious slice from an acolyte behind me just before it cut me open. I ruthlessly beat his sword to the side so I could shove mine through his exposed torso. His lifeless body tumbled down the steps, falling to his comrades below. Six hooded figures, all with their weapons drawn, turned to face me; all were looking for a chance to spill my blood. A chance I wasn't planning on giving them.

Leaping down the stairs at the closest acolyte, I raised my sword for an overhead slash that the Sith blocked with apparent ease. I tried the overhead slash once more but this time I only used one hand, the other hand was busy electrifying him. While I had him stunned I prepared to run my sword through him. I could see him struggling not to scream out in pain from the biting lightning. He seemed to grit his teeth and shut his eyes, as if accepting death. I struck the fatal blow and was then forced to back up from his limp form and ready myself for another attack.

Five left.

Two approached me now, one on each side of me. I waited for them to attack, so I could see how they worked together, but they just started circling, sizing me up. I got fed up real quick with the circling and so I forced pushed them together and made a low sweep with my weapon. I caught one in the leg and he fell, giving me an opportunity to stab him and block the second acolyte's attack.

Four left.

This Sith was a master of using his anger. The death of his fallen companion had incited the rage that he now used to fuel his unyielding assault. I was pushed onto the defense. I knew I was weakening with every attack and so I countered one of his sideways blows only to have him push back against my blade. He was the strongest I had faced yet and I found my sword being pushed back toward my face. The searing heat of the vibrosword stung my skin, so I freed one of my hands and force pushed him to the ground. Adding some force lightning to stun him, I slashed down, ending that battle.

Three left.

I was panting now, and my ivory skin was glistening with perspiration. I sensed one behind me so I spun quickly and slit his throat before he could even lift his sword. I knew my limits. I wouldn't be strong enough to defeat them soon, so I had to finish it.

Two left.

Thrusting my sword at the Sith in front of me, I keep an eye on the other, watching his blade closely. I slash and hack and cut relentlessly, not willing to give my enemy a second to breath. I began to lose focus of what I was doing. Before I knew it I saw the young man on the tunnel ground and I turned to finish the battle.

One left.

This one didn't move forward to attack, instead he smiled maliciously and raised his hands as I realized too late his plan. Jagged strips of lightning struck my body, paralyzing me with crippling pain. I couldn't quell my screams. The pain was mind-numbing and I couldn't rationalize what to do. I saw him begin to advance toward me, vibrosword raised. My pulse attempted to race but was slowed by the electricity blocking the blood flow. I gritted my teeth and looked for an escape. I saw my one opportunity and lifted my hand to the ceiling.

He didn't see the boulder until it was on top of him. I slammed to the floor, gasping for my life to return to me. I was dripping with sweat by now and my shaking limbs refused to calm. Electricity was replaced by draining adrenaline and I rose to my unsteady feet. From the top of the stairs, Spindrall laughed, quieter this time. "Tell Lord Zash you passed my test. We will be sure to watch your progress with great interest." His eyes were shining with fascination.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! I love criticisms and suggestions! Leave a review or message me! :)

Again, sorry it took so long!

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
